dark_roadsfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 16 Fate
This is the fifth Episode of Season Three, and the sixteenth Episode overall. Previous Episode: Episode 15 Love Next Episode: Episode 17 Birth Part One Plot Max wakes up in bed wit Felix, he is dizzy and has blurred vision, he stands up and Felix starts to wake up, Max then coughs up blood and faints. Felix jumps up to help him. Amelia sits on campus, Fox sits with her and she tells him she hates her life, and he tells her he knows the feeling. They bond and old hands. Tia does wedding dress shopping with Claudia, Audrey, Lilith and Freya. Lilith and Freya hate it. Logan and Silas talk wolf tactics and ways of coping with the pain and the nights of transformation but also using it power to ur advantage at all times. Felix brings Max to Raquelle, as he is so sick he can barely move. Raquelle tells Felix he needs to get Lilith, Freya, Fox and Leo, they might be able to help. Felix shows up to Amelia and Fox and says he needs Fox for something, she doesn't even ask and goes to class. Felix asks to take Lilith and Freya from the shopping and girls are very ok with that. Max lays in bed, barely able to move, Raquelle, Felix, Fox, Leo, Lilith and Freya watch him, Freya explains she knows what this is, and tells them the vessel can't handle it's power, Max was meant to take in the dark by now and because he hasnt his human body can't take his powers, it's killing him. Amelia shows up dress shopping and meets Tia, Audrey and Claudia and Tia has picked her dress. Amelia asks how dealing with the ancients has been and Tia doesnt know if they should be brides maids, Amelia suggests it could help them integrate more. Tia says she is glad Felix needed them, Amelia says Felix needed Fox too, they know know something is up and get ready to leave. Max realizes what is happening, and says they must find a way to keep him alive till after the fight. He meets just with Amelia, Claudia and Tia and tells them he loves them. Tia, Claudia, Audrey, Logan, Silas, Fox, Leo, Raquelle, Tanner, are all seen researching a way. Lilith and Freya talk alone, stating they know, there is no way to stop it, but a way to post pone it longer and make him stronger. Amelia goes to Gabe, and tells him she will take in the light if Max doesnt have to take in the dark and die. Gabe taunts her and tells her thats not good enough, he teleports her away. The team works well into the night and finds nothing. Max sits with Felix, as Freya and Lilith tell him of a spell the group can do, that will restore his strength and powers and he won't suffer anymore, but inside he will still be dying, and one day he will just go, but they can prolong it. Later Max gathers the crew, Amelia, Claudia, Tia, Audrey, Logan, Silas, Freya and Lilith and gets them to do the spell, and tell everyone else they healed him, so that everyone can still have the confidence that he can be the hero he needs to be. Starring Max Doyle Amelia Doyle Claudia De Luca Tia Gomez Logan Mcree Audrey De Luca Lilith Freya Silas Marrow Tanner Ice Felix Fox Leo Raquelle Category:Episodes Category:Season Three